The New room mate
by A sleepless night in loves arm
Summary: Her phone vibrated on the counter next to the sink. She jumped a little surprised.She grabbed her phone and answered with a hoarse rasp. “Sango? That you?” A feminine voice filled the line with a tangy smell.“Yeah this is Sango. But who is this?”


I feel I owe a couple of my readers an apology. The story I had originality done was a piece of crap and no one would want to read crap. SO here's a better version of it.

Beep…Beep…Beep…Smash…Crash. As a pink alarm clock hit the wall as a tan arm slithered back into the warm and welcoming covers. The figure squirreled in deeper then before and dozed off back into a sweet slumber.

"Sango? SANGO!? Please get up!" A persistent voice from the other side of the door called. A small groan came from Sango.

"Go away houshi!" She mumbled from the small nest of blankets.

"I can't do that. I'll get Yasha to pick the lock if you don't move you're ass. NOW GET UP SANGO!!!!" HE yelled with no joke in his voice.

"Fine, fine I'm up" She glared at the door. Sango jumped from her nice bed and slowly moved towards the bathroom. She undressed lifting her small t-shirt off her warm body. Moving as slow as a turtle she got into the shower. When an hour was up she sighed and got out and dressed in black jeans with a black t on. Her phone vibrated on the counter next to the sink. She jumped a little surprised. No one even called this early. They all knew better. She grabbed her phone and answered with a hoarse rasp.

"Sango? That you?" A feminine voice filled the line with a tangy smell.

"Yeah this is Sango. But who is this?" She asked a little dumb-founded.

"Sougoi Sango-Chan! You already forgot me. That makes me want to cry!" The voice sniffled and whimpered.

"Kagome!? Girl it's been years! How are you?" Sango jumped.

"It has been ages I know! I'm great. Infact I'm moving soon! Today to be sure." Kagome's voice laced in bubbles.

"Where are you moving to?" She begged for the answer.

"Close by you! You know really to think of it I'll be in you're dorm room!" She yelled.

"NO EFFING WAY!" She screamed with excitement.

"YO YOU FINISHED OR ARE YOU STILL SLEEPING?!" An angry voice yelled from the out side of the small room.

"Look San I got to go any way. Planes boarding and I'm next." Kagome said with a sudden rush.

"Do you have a ride to the dorm?" Sango asked.

"No. Would you kind of pick me up? Please?"

"Sure! What time?"

"12:00 am."

"Okay Kago! I'll see you then bye." Sango hung up. She ran around the campus all morning tell every one about Kagome. She told: Kana, Kagura, Rin, Sesshomaru, almost Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, and their cousins. She only left 1 person out.Inuyasha.

With Kagome

'5 years. 5 whole aggravating, painful, and dreadful year with out my friends.' Kagome sighed looking into her tea for answers. 'I hope they like me still. Sango seemed happy. I just can't take any more rejection.' She sighed even more 'No one ever liked me. I've never dated. I wish, hope, and pray they still like me and the new people get to know me well.'

Flashback.

A small 5 year old with raven black hair and sweet honeysuckle brown eyes filled with tears while sitting on an abandoned swing. A swift and gentle hand patted her back silently.

"What's wrong?" A boyish voice came from behind.

"Every one hates me!" She broke back out with sobs.

"Well not every one hates you. I like you you're nice." He said.

"How would you know? I'm a monster. I shouldn't be living." She continued to sob.

"Well by the way you smell." Kagome stiffened under the hand. She spun around fast to caught a glimpse of a silver haired boy glinting in the sun. He had purple stripes down the side of his cheeks. Kagome stared in awe at this tall boy. "I'm sorry I never caught you're name."

"I'm Kagome." She said slightly.

"I'm Sesshomaru." He said happily.

End Flashback.

They slowly started the decent. She sat there wondering if they might have an inkling of like left in her. Getting off the plain was heaven on earth for Kagome. Kagome had raven black hair with crimson streaks falling to her waist shining in the afternoon sun and with a cap to cover to fuzzy black ears. Her fangs glinted dangerously and her claws at her side shapely pointed daring any one to mock her. Her gaze ,a pair of honeysuckle eyes, switched to look out the window to see a slow stream of water run down the window as more hit. 'Great just what I need rain.' Kagome flipped around to meet a depressed star of a 5-year-old boy. (Do try and remember demon minds grow faster then human)

"Can I help you?" She bent down to come to his eye level. His green eyes glazed over in tears.

"You're Inu-hanyou. I'm kitsune. Mom and dad died in a wreck. Please help me." Kagome couldn't resist his green eyes. "No one help Shippo. I'm mad and sad its cause shippo is a demon. Shippo want to cry." Kagome couldn't take it any more and picked the little one up.

"How do you know I'm a nice person Shippo?"

"You smell good." HE sobbed again. "Like my mommy did." Kagome held Shippo till he fell into a deep slumber. Kagome sighed. She knew what it was like not having parents. Her parents where killed in front of her face. She never forgot that day. Kagome still has nightmares about that fatal day. She is still looking for the malicious person.

"KAGOME!!!" Sango yelled on the other side of the room. Sango stopped dead in her tracks. "Kagome I didn't know you had a kid."

"I don't. I do now I guess. Come on. Lets go." Kagome smiled as the sun came out. The ride was rather silent. Kagome had found a picture of all of the gang. Sessy holding hands with a younger girl, Kouga and Ayame standing together, Miroku's hand going toward Sango's but and a small cat on the ground, Kagura and kanna sitting with a fan in Kagura's hand and a mirror in Kanna's, and a couple of friends who had passed away. Tears filled Kagome's eye to the brim before they spilled over. Why did they have to leave? Momiji was her best friend in the whole word. Kagome sighed, put down the picture, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPUTER!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CHANGES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
